


Child Of The Sun

by heartofastar



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Odyssey (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofastar/pseuds/heartofastar
Summary: The final obstacle between Kayn and the Ora Gate.No matter how many times he kills you, you will come back.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Child Of The Sun

You were born with the sun, the rising Ora giving birth to a creature similar to a human. Your blood runs gold with power; and you guard the gate from which you were birthed with your gifts of power. There you sit, lone child of light.

He comes looking for power, as all mortals do. He is beautiful, but his fused soul is not; twisted as it is. He thrusts a girl forward, and your eyes narrow as you watch her stumble over her feet. Her eyes plead with your cool gaze, and you see her connection to the Ora. Turning to the other, you ask him your question. "What do you seek?" He seems to think you the gate itself, his gaze gliding over your body before coming to a stop at your chest-

There is a tear in your chest. Inky-black material dyes the hole, but surrounding it is your core of Ora. It stains your chest with golds, and your shoulders are bare with flecks of gold sprinkling your skin. You are yourself a child of this sun. "I need to open the Ora gate." He tells you. "Then I am your opponent." You say, preparing your attack- 

_You are split into two, and your vision fizzes out._

* * *

"That was... easier than I thought it would be. A shame." He absorbs the Ora that was you- 

but he doesn't?

He looks down at the hands laid flat on his chest. "Leave, mortal." You say, alive once more. "This place is not for you, or for anyone else until the end of time." Another slash, and you reform in front of his eyes once more.

"... I told you to leave."

He is blasted away with a giant wall of hot energy--

* * *

He comes back to find you sitting silent next to Sona. "Why do you want to open the gate?" Your voice flat and echoing. "I need to be more powerful." He tells you before absorbing the Ora into himself- 

Finally. He's done it, he's got to the gate, he'll be the most powerful-- he tugs Sona along to the golden web with the doorway-

You step through the golden curtain, and he screams in frustration. 

* * *

"Why do you want power?" You duel once again, and this time you truly want to speak with him, so you meld your arm into a golden blade and slash and parry him. "Rhaast told me," He grits his teeth, "That I could finally accomplish what I want if i get that power." "Is it truly worth it? Even if that power exists on the other side of this door, was it worth betraying everything you cared about for ambition?" You smile, teeth bared like an animal. "I don't understand humans." You say and he is flung back into the side of his ship.

As he stares above him into your merciless golden eyes, he fears death--

You squat down next to him, grab the scythe ("Hey-- no!" He reaches for it, but he is weaker, and you simply bind him with a look.) and you walk through the gate with it.

When you come back, Rhaast is gone. Sona is still there, gazing disdainfully at the Emperor of the Demaxian Empire. He himself is clutching his head. Understandable; forming a mental link with a corruptant of the Dark Star and slowly being transformed by it takes a toll on your mental health, even if you don't realise it at the time. 

You send off the girl on a ship you create with a wave of your hand, waving goodbye to her.

And you turn to the blue-haired man.

* * *

"Oh god- I killed Jarvan." He whimpers. "He was my best friend, and I betrayed him and stabbed him in the heart." You can do nothing for this man but look at him. It is almost sad to see. "Perhaps. But will you accomplish anything by simply moping and sitting about? If you killed him for the throne and now regret it, then live and create his vision of a perfect world." You are steady. "...You're heartless." "I get things done." He chuckles, before stopping. "...My fightmek, Keelo.... I killed him too. I promised him I'd never scrap him-- and Nakuri--" He chokes back a sob. "...I'll do it. For them, so even when they hate me in the other world, I can still apologise and tell them I did something. I can't just sit here and waste my life." You nod. "Good. Protect Sona, too. Many people will be out for her blood, as a Templar. They're right, you know. There are many more threats in the galaxy." You turn away from him. "That's why I stay here. To guard this place again and again from those power-hungry. Many have died here, but your soul was good- that is the reason I spared you."

"Never forget this favor." You say to him.

He stands back up. "I won't." He says, towering over you. "...Thanks." 

As you wave goodbye to the now-Emperor, you feel lonely once again.

* * *

"Why are you back?" You ask Kayn. "I thought you'd be lonely." He says, sitting down next to you on the rocky outcrop. "Don't you have duties to attend to?" You ask flatly. "...I finished them. One day, when there's no threat to the gate, would you like to go see the Empire with me?" You stop and stare at him as he avoids your gaze, darker colour splashed across his cheeks. _Ah, so it's like that. I should refuse, but...._ "Sure." You smile at him, gold glow on your cheeks. "I'll see you again then."


End file.
